


Pocket Mortys: A Story to Every Morty

by SpaghettiCanActivist



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiCanActivist/pseuds/SpaghettiCanActivist
Summary: Don't miss the inside scoop on each individual Pocket Morty, listen as our top Rick Reporter speaks with the specialist Professor Rick Sanchez from dimension MM-LX-12 as they discuss each Morty, their origin, and go into some of the most heated topics in Rickciety.--Because every Morty needs their story told--Strange format, warnings that some pretty terrible stuff happens to these Mortys and their Ricks. And really, most Ricks are heartless bastards.Forgive all of the author's errors when it comes to discussing physics, math, and science in general. Also in her writing.





	Pocket Mortys: A Story to Every Morty

A Story to Every Morty

Associated Rick-press  
Moodar 12th, 20-0009-123, year of the Rick

A transcript of the interview with Professor Rick Sanchez, dimension MM-LXX-12, Primary researcher on Mortys, on the background of individual Mortys followed by discussion on individualism and the pressing rickciety dilemmas involving the rights of a Morty.

REPORTER: So, Rick-

MM-LXX-12: Professor, not much point on getting a prefix unless people use it, amirite?

REPORTER: Of course, I’m here specifically to talk to you about your expertise with Mortys. My first question, and the one everyone wants to hear the answer to, is where do these Mortys come from?

MM-LXX-12: The system, there’s a system to all of this, involves the legal representation of each Mortys Rick, if the Rick of a particular Morty allows for them to be entered into the database, that Morty is then up for grabs in the dimensions and planets set aside for this popular sport. Personally I find the sport offensive, there’s so much more Rick kind could be doing with Mortys, but with the way it’s become popular it’s opened up a lot of opportunities with the work I do.

REPORTER: In what ways exactly?

MM-LX-12: Well, Rick law necessitates that I have the permission of the Rick of every Morty I do any research or experiments on. Most Ricks are possessive *chuckles* making my work difficult. With this new Morty sport a lot more Ricks are willing to invest in getting to know their Morty’s stats and such. The Pocket Morty fad has been a real boon to my work.

REPORTER: That’s amazing, amazing that you’re work has progressed like that. But what the viewers really want to know, is about the Mortys, who they are, how they work.

MM-LX-12: Well, the first thing to know is about the Rick, a Rick who doesn’t want his name mentioned, who developed the Morty Pad and the Morty Deck. One thing to note is that the Morty Deck is built around this Rick’s own Morty, due to his patent there aren’t any other versions available. That explains the initial confusion at where the database of the Morty Deck starts. Other than that, the research is generally quite objective. I’ve contributed quite a bit to this and gone farther.

REPORTER: So, start with the first Morty, the one who’s this Rick’s Morty. 

 

Database---

Morty #001

“This is your Morty, don’t lose him!”

Flashback---

“Rick, I-I don’t know about this, I got a bad feeling.”

“A bad feeling, Morty? A bad feeling! If I went off-if I listened to all your weak ass ‘bad feelings’,” Rick did air quotes, “I’d be wrapped in bubble wrap jerking myself off with hand sanitizer and anti-bacterial wet wipes.”

“Jeez, Rick, you don’t have-you’re being real bad, really hitting on-hitting on me, Rick,” Morty replied, rubbing his upper arm nervously.

They were walking through the Citadel in the section set aside for the Pocket Morty craze. Mascot Mortys swarmed around them, along with Morty enthusiasts from all different dimensions.

“I-I don’t like doing this, Rick, I don’t like hurting other Mortys,” Morty stuttered, brow drawn up, feet coming to a halt.

Rick stopped, turning to look at Morty.

“I can’t do this Rick, not anymore, I don’t want to.”

Rick’s face was drawn, lids lowered venomously and hands righteously placed on his hips. He drew an arm away from his side and back handed Morty. Morty fell to the ground, tears spilling from his eyes, teeth biting his lip to keep from crying.

“I don’t care, Morty,” Rick said calmly.

Morty kept his head down, brown dilated eyes pointed to the ground.

“So, get up, and get ready to fight.”

Morty gave a tiny nod, hauling himself to his feet.

 

MM-LX-12: I don’t have much on the first Morty, the database is about the only information we have on him. The Rick who designed the game refused to share more information. Part of the agreement in allowing me to pursue my work with his device was to, as he put it, ‘leave his Morty out of it’.

REPORTER: That’s unfortunate, but I guess we’ll just to have to accept that mystery and move on. I believe the next Morty is, uh, known as Scruffy Morty, I believe at this point it enters ‘types’ of Mortys, correct?

MM-LX-12: You’d be correct, it does. Scruffy Morty is a rock type.

 

Database---

Morty #002

 

“This Morty has never much cared for his appearance.”

Additional research:  
i. Morty’s Rick deceased  
ii. Morty’s biology human in basis, see biological research notes M-#002-B98 for further   
discussion.  
iii. Morty is reticent, psychological research stunted. Only empirical research gathered parts of journal entries, these will now be successively logged.

 

Dear Journal,

I went to school. I’m a pathetic loser for keeping a journal, Ms. Davenshire in English class says we have to though to get a good grade. I don’t want to be stupid anymore.

March 12th,

I was supposed to be dating my entries, sorry. Dad got laid off, we won’t be able to afford electricity this month. I don’t like cold showers.

March 30th,

Kids say I’m ugly, that my clothes are old. I sound like a pussy, but I cried.

May 1st,

Mrs. Davenshire says that I shouldn’t use that word. I won’t anymore. I hate school.

May 28th, 

My grandpa showed up, I didn’t even know my mom’s parents were alive. He says I shouldn’t care what others say about my clothing, their opinions don’t matter.

May 29th,

My grandpa took me on a really cool adventure! He’s the most amazing person I’ve ever met! We have a lot of fun. I like living. 

October 11th,

I failed my class again. Ms. Davenshire said she wouldn’t hold me back. Dad got a job at the factory. Rick died. I don’t care anymore, about anything.

iv. Further research has been attempted, no major inconsistencies exist. Morty is   
registered with the Citadel.

 

MM-LX-12: The one thing you can say about Scruffy Morty is that he smells, but he’s got nothing on the next two Mortys. I mean, it’s worse than walking into a Porpaporp dump!

(laughter)

REPORTER: Why don’t you tell us about the next two Mortys, who and what they are. And maybe give us a little insight into how combining Mortys works.

MM-LX-12: Of course, one of the most interesting phenomena of Pocket Mortys is the close pairing of timelines and dimensions, as you know in the quantum multiverse we exist in, the Calabi-Yau manifold suggests symmetry to two or more dimensions. Us being able to manipulate the origin of a Morty we’re able to combine two Mortys who share a Calabi-Yau manifold, thus creating one Morty. This phenomena is what has been the basis of one of the most interesting parts of the Pocket Morty experience. It leads us to our next Morty, actually, the Unkempt Morty, and the next after that Hobo Morty.

 

Database---

Morty #003

“This Morty refuses to take a bath or brush his teeth. He also appreciates the health benefits of garlic.”

Additional Research:

i. Morty’s Rick deceased.  
ii. Morty’s biology human in basis, see biological research notes M-#003-B98  
iii. Morty is reticent, speech patterns abraded, psychological research stunted. Only   
empirical data available is gathered from the trainer’s witness of where and when he   
captured Unkempt Morty.

Account recorded:   
Blarthartian Trainer: I found him in one of the alleys, it was pure luck, I mean, finding a Morty, just like that! I couldn’t believe my luck, I mean, really, it was amazing. Anyway, he was real dirty and he was glaring at me and stuff, so I just beat him up till he was a little bloody and crying and then used a Morty Chip. Easy as Loopydoop. He didn’t talk none, just kept hissing and spitting at me, had to hit him when that first happened, you know, to keep from getting bit. Now I just use the shock collar supplied at the local Morty store. Works great, easy as Loopydoop, I tell ya. --Rest of account removed due to redundant description and information irrelevant to research.

 

Morty #004

“This Morty lurks around inner city parks waiting to touch unsupervised dogs without the owners’ consent.”

Additional Research:

i. Morty’s Rick deceased.  
ii. Morty’s biology human in basis, see biological research notes M0#004-B98  
iii. Morty is incapable of complex speech, vocabulary limited to a few phrases and words,   
psychological research stunted. No empirical data available.

Collected phrases and words used by Hobo Morty:  
“Ow.”  
“Good puppy.”  
“No!”  
“Stop!”  
“I’ll be good.”  
“Please.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Rick.”

There are additional things Morty says, however they are not based in any language and are unintelligible. Hobo Morty responds to and shows understanding of Homo Sapien based English language.


End file.
